Llámame papá
by Violette Moore
Summary: Un nuevo asesino con un gusto particular por los chicos morenos y de ojos verdes anda suelto por la Ciudad. (DamianXSlade)


Universo Alterno. (Violencia infantil, prostitución, violación y maltrato. No apto para menores de 18 años) Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama.

 _Regalito de Cumpleaños para:_ ** _Polaris Johannes._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Llámame papá_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

Los archivos de las seis víctimas seguían a la perfecta de vista de todos, aunados a las fotografías personales que proporcionó Damian y que habían hecho a Jason y Dick vomitar. Timothy no es que tuviera un estómago mucho más duro, sino que se quedó paralizado; en estado de shock, al igual que su padre y por tanto, ninguno logró impedir que su "principito" se fuera.

Las palabras que pronunció, el escenario que recreó también parecían permanecer en el aire. Ecos de una voz infantil que comenzaba a madurar, pero no para bien; sino para mal.

Bruce se obligó a salir de su estupor y apagar los sensores de realidad virtual. La "cueva" volvió a ser lo que era y dejó de mostrar la maldita bodega donde el Detective Harvey Bullock dijo que se encontraba Robin despedazando a una banda de asesinos, tratantes y violadores de niños.

.

.

.

La alerta no fue dada de manera oficial, el Detective (que suponían todos debería estar ahora enfrentando cargos por evasión a su responsabilidad) se ufanaba con otro por su línea privada de que por fin.

"Esos hijos de puta iban a tener lo que se merecían"

Él, le proporcionó las pistas y ubicaciones al asesino; ya en anteriores ocasiones se había percatado de que Robin actuaba bajo su propia moral y estos desgraciados no obedecían a ninguna autoridad. Estaban muy por encima de la ley, pagando cuantiosas sumas de dinero para que nadie se metiera en su terreno y ya era hora de que "alguien" los pusiera en su lugar.

Tan pronto como lo escuchó, Oráculo contactó con Batman y le dio la dirección. Un poco tarde para hacerlo, pues cuando llegó el jovencito volvía a estar cubierto de sangre en su totalidad y con la espada letal en manos.

.

Se enfrentaron.

.

Pese a los gritos del menor, de que debía "asesinar" a ese maldito cabrón. Era peor que Joker, el muñequero, la corte de los Búhos, Clayface o cualquier otro mal nacido que jamás hubiera conocido.

Para Batman, era más importante detener a su hijo que a ese malhechor de cabellos platinados, figura impresionante y un solo ojo. El otro lo tenía parchado (suponía él, que a causa de algún ajuste de cuentas o enfrentamiento con la autoridad). Cómo fuera, sólo lo vio durante un par de minutos pero en ese reducido espacio de tiempo fue destacable la manera en que sonrió al ver que atacaba a "Robin" y no a él.

Se relamió de gozo, guardo sus armas, llevó las manos a la parte prominente de su entrepierna y por algunos instantes, hasta juraría que se masturbó.

Los movimientos de su hijo eran furiosos, certeros pero ausentes de la conocida "vitalidad" de siempre. Peleaba como un animal herido y así es como estaba. La sangre que impregnaba sus ropas, no era únicamente de los hombres que visualizó tendidos y en ausencia de vida a sus pies. Sino que tenía cortes de espadas gemelas en los costados y por el largo de antebrazos y piernas.

Las heridas eran profundas, sangraban copiosamente. Si seguía comportándose así se desangraría hasta la muerte.

—¡Tienes que detenerlo…! —demandó colérico.

—¡Detente tú primero! —lo golpeó en la boca del estómago con el puño perfectamente cerrado y el menor se precipitó en caída libre hacia abajo.

Para cuando volvió el rostro, el agresor ya no estaba y su hijo lo maldecía e insultaba. No le extrañó que sucediera. Sería demasiada "suerte" que lo esperaran mientras tenía un "momento paterno"

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡No tienes la menor idea de la clase de monstruo que has dejado escapar!

—Tal vez, pero tengo una buena idea de lo que pasaría contigo si te dejaba continuar.

—Tt…—el menor escupió una gruesa línea de sangre, acompañada de un molar. Batman se extrañó por el hecho pero no pudo acercarse de nuevo.

.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos. ¡Suficiente!

.

Gordon levantó la voz, llamando a la calma en compañía de un par de oficiales que pretendían "detener" a Bullock. El Caballero de la Noche recuperó el porte, acomodó su capa y dibujó el semblante sombrío en su cara. Se aproximó al mayor que ya comenzaba la charla con una tendida explicación.

—Lo siento mucho, Bats. Al parecer se burlaron de ambos….—Harvey se liberó de sus camaradas y furiosamente comenzó a gritar.

—¡Rescatamos a seis niños! Los otros cuatro ya estaban muertos. Ingresé el maldito reporte hace meses y continúa archivado. ¡Esto, no es trata de blancas! ¡No es producción de pornografía. Se trata de algo peor y de todos los fantoches enmascarados que desfilan por esta Ciudad, él es el único que me escuchó! —Damian escupió de nuevo, limpiando su boca con un movimiento rápido. No necesitaba que lo adularan, necesitaba que Batman y los demás les creyeran.

—Revisen los asentamientos de "basura" en el sistema de drenaje profundo. —sugirió y más de un oficial de policía lo descartó. Resopló fastidiado.

Claro, él era el indisciplinado muchachito que corrompía y denigraba "el buen nombre de Robin" _¿Por qué carajo lo habrían de escuchar?_ Se levantó pesadamente, ahogando el grito de dolor pues sus heridas eran nefastas y mientras las padecía, no le importó.

Asegurar a los rehenes, siempre es primero.

 _—¡Hey, Batman!_ —pensó para sus adentros. _—Bullock tiene razón, seguí tus estúpidas reglas. Salvé al inocente, castigué al culpable y claro que los asesiné porque tú no viste lo que le hacían a ese muchacho cuando yo llegué aquí…Nunca lo verás, ni me creerás a menos que…_ —se tragó un nuevo aullido de dolor al estirar las piernas y levantar la cabeza. — _¿Cuando recibió todas esas heridas? ¿Y a quién le importaba si él no era nada…? Nada, nada, nada…—¡Concéntrate!_ —se ordenó como haría su _abuelo_ y dio un par de tumbos hasta alcanzar la sombra de Bullock.

—Entreviste a los chicos, uno de ellos debió ser "su favorito"

—¿De la manera en que lo estoy pensando o peor?

—Mucho peor. Sugiero darle a todas las víctimas atención psicológica y en específico a él ponerlo en protección a testigos. Vigile a su familia, el agresor querrá enviar obsequios y si lo hace, es imperativo que no lleguen a verlos. —Harvey anotó todo eso de manera mental y se concentró en el andar errático del menor. — _¿Estaba entrando en estado de shock por la pérdida de sangre? ¿Qué puñetas esperaba Batman para ponerle una ampolleta o algunas de esas madres que utilizaba él para no desangrarse? ¿Qué, no se daba cuenta? ¿No le importaba o era así como los castigaba?_ —La contemplación de esa idea le hizo rechinar los dientes y alcanzar al enano por las ropas antes de que se cayera.

—De acuerdo, pajarito…—comentó aporreándolo contra la pared mas cercana. El chico ni se inmutó, a lo mucho dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Batman estaba ocupado con Gordon, sacando fotografías de todo lo que veía y escaneando la escena del crimen con una maldita cosa como un cubito de consomé para pollo.

—Pensemos por solo un momento que la fiesta es privada y que ni tú "papá, ni el mío" nos están cojoneando. Tomaste este caso porque te sonaba de algo, ¿No es cierto? Y yo sé bien que tú no eres de por aquí. —Robin lo miró sorprendido. Él sonrió complacido. —No lo digo por tus modales, la forma en que peleas o te conduces, sino por el profundo odio que te genera todo esto. Has visto más horror que todos nosotros juntos y esa es la razón principal de que nadie te tenga por querido.

Eres una sombra luchando contra sombras. Y si he de ser honesto, te diré que la apuesta de todos es que algún día, "tú serás quien nos mate" pero de momento. Eso a mi no me interesa. Creo en la justicia, aún si es sobre o por debajo de las cloacas y por hoy. Tu justicia me agrada.

¿Qué encontraré en el drenaje profundo?

—Cuerpos…—pronunció escupiendo algo más de sangre contra su cara. Él resopló "fascinado" y sacó un pañuelo mas sucio que la mierda del interior de su gabardina, se limpió la barba y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo apachurrarse el vientre como si estuviera reprimiendo unas inmensas ganas de devolver el estómago.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, hijo…—concilió pero Robin lo miró como si el exceso de amabilidad fuera un insulto o motivo de que te sacaran los ojos con una cuchara.

—Si es quien creo que es, arrojará los cuerpos al drenaje profundo, atados de piernas y brazos con una pesada roca en el medio…

—¿De donde proviene ese sujeto? ¿Se quedará aquí? ¿O llevará su espectáculo a otro circo?

—Él…lo dejó escapar…tenga por seguro que se irá… —presionó su estómago una vez más, lo pasó de largo golpeándolo en el hombro y después se "desvaneció" ante sus ojos. Lo llamó a voz en grito, el encapuchado mayor y su "papi" volvieron los rostros alarmados.

—¡Santo Dios!—pronunció Gordon. Sus compañeros de equipo, sacaron sus teléfonos móviles y tomaron fotografías desde todos los ángulos. La "avecilla pacotilla" vomitaba a horcajadas la vida misma y cuando terminó, se desmayó.

—¿¡Qué tan fuerte lo golpeaste pedazo de animal!?

Eso de trabajar con "menores" definitivamente te hacía perder el sentido de conservación o regresar a la más tierna infancia puesto que él, se lanzó a los puños contra el murciélago y mentiría si dijera que no le gustó. Sus compañeros lanzaron apuestas. "Una ronda de cervezas a que Bats lo dejaba en silla de ruedas" No alcanzaron a llegar tan lejos, el Caballero de la Noche se limitó a esposarlo y asegurar que no lo golpeó tan duro.

—Le administré una solución para cicatrizar y detener el sangrado. Está diseñada específicamente para mi, así que en un chico de su edad debió resultar fatal pero no letal.

—Harías bien en avisar si no quieres que te termine odiando.

 _Demasiado tarde para eso…_ —pensó para sus adentros deteniéndose a levantar a su hijo en volandas. Bilis y sangre, eso fue lo único que expulsó. Él no lo golpeó tan fuerte, quedaba claro que los que estaban muertos y el que se escapó, sí.

Sugirió a Gordon dar seguimiento a las recomendaciones del menor, ignorando sus arrebatos era un buen detective y si decía que había mas de lo que creían no estaba de más comprobar.

.

.

.

Por las siguientes dos semanas entrevistaron a los chicos. Tanto oficiales del G.C.P.D como "ellos" envió a Jason y Dick. Ambos se desempeñaban ahora como detectives privados. Obtener testimonio de los horrores que vivieron, no resultó sencillo.

Los privaron de su libertad al caer la noche y estuvieron con los ojos vendados hasta el momento en que los liberaron. Vagamente eran conscientes de lo que hacían con sus cuerpos pues lo primero en la lista de sus agresores era drogarlos. Dormían y despertaban mientras eran vejados. Unos lo describían como si nadaran contra corriente y se estuvieran ahogando, otros creían que se encontraban en un ataúd y golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas para no ser sepultados.

A veces los movían; esto lo sabían pues escuchaban y sentían el arrastrar de sus cadenas, los "colocaban" en posición y eran "tocados" o instados a succionar algo salado, oloroso, cálido y pegajoso. El único que había visto sus rostros, recordaba sus voces y podría describir algo, era un muchacho de catorce años llamado Yuri Demir.

.

"El favorito del Diablo" guardaba un parecido asombroso con su "hermano" y al reconocerlo, tanto Richard como Jay, sudaron frío.

No quería hablar con nadie, sólo con Robin lo haría. Si querían un testimonio, lo daría completo a su libertador. Gordon dijo que eso sería imposible, pero al caer la noche Batman accedió.

.

.

.

Su petirrojo había pasado las mismas dos semanas en la oscuridad de su alcoba. Las heridas de que era preso requirieron sutura y absoluto reposo. Además, de que dada la naturaleza de su "discusión" ninguno de los chicos había tenido el corazón para darle la razón a alguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, al caer la noche y llegar el alba escuchaban sus susurros, lamentos, jadeos y maldiciones.

Alfred llegó a pensar que se trataba de alguna infección pero los exámenes que le efectuó (en el momento que llegó) descartaban eso. La temperatura corporal del niño se iba en picada o aumentaba de manera drástica. No obstante; cuando quiso llevarlo a la cueva para hacerle estudios mas especializados, éste se negó y le aseguró que todo estaba en su interior.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Sólo son pesadillas, Al

—El hecho de que use mi nombre, ya me parece motivo de alarma Señor. —Damián sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Ya habían pasado por esto cuando recién se mudó a la mansión. "Terror nocturno" producto de sus entrenamientos y el temor de que una horda de hombres murciélago lo arrebatara de su hogar. (O al menos eso era lo que creía el mayordomo que no le dejaba conseguir buen reposo)

Besó su frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. En el pasillo se encontró con el gesto sombrío de su patrón, llevaba el traje de murciélago así que ya se imaginaba por dónde iba la visita espontánea al menor.

.

—¿Asumo que encontró lo que buscó? —cuestionó con elegancia, indicando con el cuerpo y los brazos que lo acompañara a su Despacho.

—Veintidós cuerpos, en diversos estados de descomposición pero según la forense el más antiguo lleva por lo menos cuatro años sumergido. Sus restos están muy maltratados: miembros arrancados, huesos roídos. Tengo razones para pensar que ese sujeto, al que aparentemente conoce Damian, contaba con que su fosa común se transformaría en el "Quicky Mart" de Killer Croc.

—¿No irá a despertarlo para cuestionarlo, cierto?

—Necesito respuestas y ya me he disculpado lo suficiente por el golpe en el estómago.

—¿Disculparse, cuando…?

—Respeté su silencio. Nadie lo ha perturbado en los últimos catorce días y ahora tenemos veintidós cuerpos, además de seis chicos con traumatismo severo. Tres de ellos entraron en shock por la abstinencia a las drogas, dos golpearon su cabeza contra la pared tan fuerte que literalmente se esparció su cerebro. El restante también habló de suicidio pero no va a hacerlo a menos que se reúna con mi hijo.

—¿Algún tema en particular?—cuestionó impresionado por el estado de todos esos niños.

—Conocen a ese sujeto, creo que le dejó un mensaje a través de él.

—Y de ellos…—se metió Red Robin en su oficina y en la conversación. Traía fotografías de todos los cuerpos recuperados en las fosas: cabellos negros, piel morena, complexión delgada, tamaño pequeño.

—¿Crees que estamos tratando con un maldito enfermo obsesionado con los morenos?

—O con él…—sentenció ampliando una de las imágenes. Los cuerpos aparecían ahora dispuestos unos junto a otros sobre mesas de quirófano después de haber sido limpiados y "reconstruidos". Ojos verdes, ausentes de todo brillo, tan parecidos a los de Damian que Alfred sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo entero.

—Pueden ser…—sugirió el patriarca.

—¿Clones?—interrumpió Red sonriendo con petulancia. —¿Crees que no fue eso lo primero que investigué? —Batman bufó molesto, Tim se encogió de hombros y continuó explicando. —Se parecen demasiado, pero "no son el mismo". Diferentes tipos de sangre y ADN, pero aún así, es perturbador saber que existe alguien tan minucioso como tú.

—¿Perdón…?—inquirió el murciélago retirándose la máscara para poder verlo a los ojos. El tercero de sus hijos imitó la acción. Cabellos negros, ojos azules, bastaron un par de minutos para que Nightwing y Red Hood se unieran a la conversación.

—¿No nos aceptaste primeramente por nuestro parecido físico contigo? —Richard se tensó. Este tema espinoso, siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Jason resopló encendiendo y fumando un cigarro. Soltó el humo en la cara de su "reemplazo" y contestó.

—A Dickiebird le tuvo sincero afecto. A mi compasión, aunque de ser honestos habría que aceptar que me dejó usar las pantaletas verdes, el tutú y la sombrilla (por citar las palabras de Damian) después de comprobar que con ellas me parecía a él.

—Tú, viniste a mi. —le recordó Batman con los músculos tensos y la postura rígida de figura de acción.

—Y me rechazaste una y otra vez hasta que me puse el disfraz y voalá…éramos parecidos pero no idénticos.

—¿Dices que ese sujeto tiene un fetiche con Damian?—preguntó Nightwing acercándose dominante, furioso y letal, al segundo de sus "hermanos"

—Ni pienses en responder a eso, Drake…—interrumpió el aludido, colocado ante el umbral con las ropas heroicas, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y destruyéndolos a todos con la mirada.

—¡Joven Damian! —gritó Alfred al reconocer que una vez más ardía en fiebre y estaba bañado en sudor.

—¿Ibas a buscarme no es cierto, Batman? Las noticias locales presumen que el único testigo ocular sólo hablará conmigo y con nadie más.

—Tal vez, yo…—intentó mediar Red Robin, pero Damian se burló. La diferencia entre sus estaturas era notable, además del cabello que él llevaba mucho más largo.

—Tal vez estés en lo cierto, tal vez me tiene un mensaje, tal vez soy el pez y todos ellos la triste e infortunada carnada…—sonrió con malicia saboreando cada una de sus palabras, luego se puso la capucha, ocultando su rostro y les dio la espalda para retirarse sin mayor ceremonia. Nightwing no tardó en cerrar distancias, alcanzarlo a medio pasillo y tomarlo por el hombro.

—Little D…—la reacción del menor, no era ni por asomo la esperada. Le apuntó con una daga, colocando el filo de la misma sobre su carótida .

—Conozco más formas de asesinar que tú de follar y no he dormido bien en los últimos días, Grayson. Tocarme de pronto y llamarme "con tanta familiaridad" no es una buena idea ahora. Les diré lo que quieren oír tan pronto como volvamos. Sólo háganme un favor y quítense los trajes de payaso…—Dick asintió con un ligero temblor de labios pues entre más hablaba, más le pegaba el filo de la navaja. Logró abrirle una incisión tan fina y corta que apenas si sangró.

Una vez terminó su discurso, retiró el arma y se abrazó a él. Susurró a su oído algo que le heló el alma y continuó su camino.

 _"Vuelve a tocarme o acecharme y voy a arrancarte esa deliciosa lengua con los dientes, querido hermano"_

—N…no puedes dejarlo solo, ni un solo segundo, Bruce

—¿Qué te dijo?—preguntó el patriarca.

—Que te importa…—respondió él, llevándose la mano enguantada a la herida. Batman bufó molesto.

Lo que le faltaba, un defensor de Damian.

.

.

.

Alcanzó a su hijo en la cueva, a punto de ponerse el casco de la motocicleta.

—¡Espera, Damian!

—¿Cómo, también quieres un abrazo?—se burló, dejando el casco sobre el manubrio y levantando los brazos como si lo invitara.

—Quiero saber quién es ese sujeto y cual es tu relación con él.—demandó en tono autoritario y su hijo resopló indignado.

—Asesino y víctima. Tú decides quien es quien. —se ajustó el casco, encendió la motocicleta y salió disparado.

.

La entrevista al interior de la Comisaría fue breve.

.

Él se quedó sin aliento al comprobar las palabras de sus hijos y apreciar el parecido entre ambos: piel morena, ojos rasgados, verdes e inteligentes, cabellos negros, cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado. Yuri Demir tenía heridas que parecían haber cicatrizado sobre ellas mismas una y otra vez, a la altura de los tobillos y las muñecas.

Esas claramente hablaban de años en cautiverio.

Su hijo apretó los puños a la vez que James Gordon giraba la llave que le permitiría introducirse en su "celda"

La prisión de Gotham, les pareció el mejor lugar para mantenerlos "a salvo" mientras decidían que hacer con ellos. No tenían familiares, vivían en las casas de acogida, donde mucho se decía sobre abuso, violación y prostitución de menores.

—Solo él…—demandó el chico, cuando Batman quiso acompañarlos.

—No seas grosero, ¿A caso no sabes quien es él?—preguntó Robin, en el mismo tono que a Bruce, le sonaba a burla.

—El sujeto que te golpeó por liberarnos y le permitió escapar…—Batman se habría explicado, de no ser porque su hijo ya había cerrado la celda prácticamente en su cara.

—Esperaremos afuera. —anunció Gordon aunque no supo si alguno de los dos lo escuchó.

.

Demir se acomodó un poco mejor en su cama, estaba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un pantalón de algodón gris. Robin se colocó frente a él, la espalda contra los barrotes. No es como si hubiera una silla, una cómoda o cualquier otra cosa donde se pudiera recargar ( _a parte del sanitario_ )

En la habitación contigua, Gordon encendió una pantalla de televisión. Todas las celdas eran monitoreadas las veinticuatro horas del día, pero a pesar del gesto Batman insistió en que los dejaran solos. Detectives y oficiales de policía interesados en el caso lo maldijeron para sus adentros y se fueron.

.

.

.

—¿Eres él...?—preguntó el "favorito" en perfecto árabe.

—Dímelo tú…—respondió Robin en el mismo idioma. Lo siguiente que hizo (y que le impresionó) fue desprenderse de su capucha y antifaz. Los ojos verdes de ambos se observaron con hambre. En la mirada de Damian había remordimiento y dolor. En la del chico víctima de abuso: alivio y _libertad._

—Tres años, ocho meses, catorce días y _al fin te encontré…_ —comenzó pronunciando calmo y de pronto, en un impulso que ninguno de los dos se esperó, cortó su yugular de un solo tajo. Robin gritó y se arrojó sobre él, pero a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo salvarlo. Yuri llevaba oculto un puñal en la mano diestra y su hijo se lo arrebató para admirar la sangre gotear por la afilada hoja con encanto.

Para el momento que los alcanzó, Damian profería una oración en su lengua natal y cerraba los ojos del que podría haber pasado por su hermano gemelo con dedos húmedos de sangre.

—¿Podemos llevarlo…?—preguntó sin mirarlo. Estaba ocupado retirándose la capa para ocultarlo.

—No —respondió escueto.

—Merece sepultura.

—Se suicidó.

—¡Porque le ordenaron hacerlo! —La desesperación en su tono de voz volvía a lastimar como una daga y hablando de ellas; le arrojó con violencia el instrumento letal que atrapó en una mano. Parecía una navaja ceremonial de las que usaban en la orden de asesinos para ultimar a los que no eran admitidos.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con tu madre o tu abuelo? —preguntó aireado. —¿Buscan a tu reemplazo? ¿Están formando nuevos guerreros y todos ellos están fallando?

—Tt, odias no saber lo que pasa en tu preciosa Ciudad ¿No es cierto, Batman?—preguntó con descaro y él se comenzó a cansar de este juego.

Desde "ese día" no había vuelto a llamarlo padre y no es como si lo pronunciara con excesivo afecto, pero al menos lo refería con respeto. Contrario de los "otros" y de los bandidos en la Ciudad. Damian no respetaba su traje, le importaba un cuerno que fuera Batman.

—Odio, no saber qué es lo que te pasa.—confesó.

—Ya dije que lo explicaré. Nos vemos en la cueva y pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, veas lo que veas. No vas a opinar nada hasta que acabe.

—Tú no puedes…

—Veintidós cuerpos en las cloacas, cuatro más pudriéndose en la bodega donde "me golpeaste" tres víctimas en estado catatónico, otros dos que se azotaron hasta reventarse los sesos y ahora está mi favorito: Yuri Demir. ¿Quieres conocer la razón? Me vas a escuchar o voy a largarme y es casi seguro que jamás me verás regresar.

—¿Por q…?—Robin lo interrumpió moviendo aleatoriamente el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

—Yo hablo, tú escuchas. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Bien. —Robin apretó su mano, sin dejar de sonreír con sarcasmo. Después salió dejando el antifaz en el lugar que lo había desechado. Pensó, que a partir de ahora volvería a usar la capucha de asesino y lo hizo, además de vomitar bilis y gruesas líneas de sangre sobre el pavimento.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después.

.

—En lo que esperamos al "principito" ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos al día con lo que tenemos?—sugirió Tim mostrándoles en la computadora, las imágenes de los sujetos que Damian asesinó.

—Ellos son Garib y Gorayeb Barham, treinta y siete y treinta y nueve años respectivamente. Hermanos de armas y sangre lo que se adivina fácilmente por la barba partida y esa mirada oscura, loca y retorcida. Sus antecedentes van desde el robo a mano armada hasta el secuestro, tortura, violación y producción de pornografía infantil. Se les busca en más de tres países por esto ultimo.

Un par de joyas que honestamente…

—Damian hizo bien en exterminar…—comentó Jason con la mandíbula tensa a la vez que su hermano menor seguía pasando las imágenes que consiguió en la web de esos dos.

Finalizó con las que describían su asesinato.

Robin pudo ser un poco más cruel de haberlo querido pero se limitó a atravesarles el cuerpo con la puñetera espada. A Garib lo atacó primero. Dos cortes limpios: uno en la espalda baja, el otro debió suceder cuando se giró y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso en busca de una posición defensiva o tal vez, implorando piedad. Little D, no concedía esto último, le rebanó el cuello y el jodido bastardo debió ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Mientras eso pasaba, —dedujo Jay. —el segundo individuo debería haber ocupado su tiempo en tratar de "detener" a su hermanito. De ahí venían las heridas de las que Alfred les habló: quemaduras de bala en las piernas, antebrazos y cara. Describieron una buena danza hasta que su Demonio, lo acorraló contra la pared y le atravesó el esternón de una estocada.

Casi podía imaginar la cara de satisfacción en su rostro, el destello de la sangre al correr por la hoja metálica de su arma y emular el sonido que emitió la misma al retirarla y envainarla de nuevo.

Lo siguiente en su lista, debió ser liberar a los rehenes.

Bullock llamó refuerzos cuando escuchó los disparos, pero contrario de sus deseos, el muy cobarde, bastardo, animal e hijo de la gran puta. No entró a auxiliarlo sino que abrió las puertas y se ocupó de sacar a los niños.

Recuperaron seis víctimas, las otras cuatro, aparecían en las fotografías que Drake, tuvo el buen gesto de mostrar a continuación.

Niños de entre siete y catorce años de edad tan parecidos a Damian que no entendía _¿Cómo creyeron que no le iba a afectar? ¿Dónde estaba él, que estaba haciendo en ese momento?_

Ah, claro.

Su pequeño Demonio, bailaba para ese entonces los nueve velos para ese otro sujeto.

La descripción física que les dio Batman podría encajar en cualquiera. No les servía de mucho pero las heridas que atendió Alfred ayudaban a perfilarlo.

Cortes de espadas gemelas a lo largo de los costados, piernas y la espalda baja, suponía él que debió agredirlo en su labor de liberar a los niños. Robin cortó cadenas, tiró de ellas y hasta llegó a despertarlos con un puñetazo pues estaban tan drogados y arrebatados de la realidad que debió ser un suplicio sacarlos de ese lugar.

Alguien tuvo que ayudarlo. _¿Bullock o ese tal, Demir?_

Observó al aludido en una nueva fotografía. Era un año mayor que Damian y contrario de lo esperado, contemplarlo le hizo sentir un notable escalofrío y temer que en cuestión de pocos días u horas, aquel fuera el estado de su hermanito.

Se recriminó de manera mental el pensamiento oscuro pero más tardó en hacerlo que en lo que el menor se aparecía en la cueva.

.

.

.

Ya no traía las ropas de héroe, llevaba un pantalón negro ceñido a la cintura y nada más. La prepotencia no adornaba su cara, era adrenalina, aceleración, impetuosidad…

—¿¡ESTÁS DROGADO!?—preguntó Batman en un tono tan elevado que hasta él, sintió la necesidad de negar los cargos. El menor se encogió de hombros e hizo un burdo ademán de peinar sus cabellos y recomponer su estampa.

—Me equivoqué de cueva, hay demasiadas en Ciudad Gótica, ¿Sabes? —los ojos de D, estaban rojos, las pupilas dilatadas. Alfred comentó algo sobre necesitar una silla, Tim se apresuró a conseguirla y el que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo este tiempo era Dick.

 _¿Qué le susurró al oído antes de retirarse? ¿Que lo mataría? ¿O que ya no lo quería?_ Para todos era evidente que Dickiebird, disfrutaba de ser el único ser humano al que ese Demonio quería. Perder el título debía sentirse como una patada en las bolas con una bota industrial y de punta metálica.

—¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDES SER MÁS ESTÚPIDO, DAMIAN?!—vociferó su padre, tratando de darle alcance, pero el menor escapó ágil y malvado.

—¡TE APEGAS A NUESTRO TRATO O ME LARGO! —Bruce lo evaluó de cabeza a pies, sin creer en lo que miraba. Su hijo; el legado, el único bastardo de sangre, drogado hasta las orejas. _¿Qué consumió? ¿Cocaína? ¿Heroína? ¿Se preparó un coctel con los dos? ¿Desde cuando lo hacía?_ Es más _, ¿Cómo sabía?_ Su madre era una científica destacable, seguro que le enseñó a mezclar cosas divertidas en su laboratorio. Aunque también estaban _ellos_ y toda la porquería que aprendían día a día al perseguir la escoria de Ciudad Gótica.

Como fuera, el engendro de Bruce, no terminó ahí.

Apenas empezaba y se lo hizo saber a su padre sonriendo de oreja a oreja con natural descaro.

—Como quieras Damian, pero tan pronto termines…

—Me ceñiré a tus reglas, Batman…—efectuó una reverencia que quizá estaba de más, pero que sirvió para que Bruce tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se ordenara de manera mental, no romperle el alma a golpes.

.

Veneno

.

Mucho pero mucho veneno flotaba por el aire cada que se enfrentaban esos dos.

El gran hombre ensombreció el gesto, Damian giró sobre sus talones, le arrojó una memoria USB a Tim para luego colocar los dedos de ambas manos sobre el elástico de su pantalón y comenzar a bajarlo.

Ninguno entendía lo que hacía, pero apreciaron en torno a su piel morena las suturas de las recientes heridas, además de otras tantas que ni sabían que tenía. _¿Marcas de uñas, dientes, dedos?_

.

No…él se estaba imaginando todo eso.

.

—Grayson, Todd…—los llamó una vez terminó y ambos sintieron un estremecimiento por el cuerpo entero. —Serán Garib y Gorayeb.

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntó Dick, mirándolo a los ojos y esforzándose por no llorar ante lo que veía con sus ojos.

—Les prometí explicar todo lo que sé y así es como lo haré…—llevó ambas manos a la parte baja de su espalda uniendo las palmas, una sobre otra. —Espósame.

—¡NO…!—gritó Nightwing intentando acercarse o negociar con él. Damian escapó a su agarre y se dirigió a él.

—¿Todd…? —también negó con el rostro, presionando los puños y todo lo que tenía. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no era un sueño ni ninguna especie de alucinación.

Su Demonio estaba ahí, completamente desnudo montando una escena mejor que todas las que se inventaban el Joker, Black Mask o cualquiera de sus enemigos jurados. Pasó saliva por la seca garganta, intentando entender lo que significaba. Quería escucharlo, protegerlo, ayudarlo. Así que tomó las esposas que llevaba en el cinto de su pantalón y las colocó sobre las pequeñas y calientes muñecas del menor.

Su ritmo cardíaco era acelerado. _¿Qué pretendía hacer, provocarse o provocarles un infarto?_ No lo sabía, pero terminó su pedido.

—Los tobillos también. —ordenó y Batman bufó con molestia en algún lugar de la cueva.

Supo (al igual que todos) que pretendía imitar a los chicos que rescataron: grilletes en muñecas, tobillos y cuello, cadenas que pasaban por el largo de todo su cuerpo, tan rígidas y pesadas que con el paso del tiempo los huesos se deformaron o no aguantaron y se rompieron.

—¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas, Jay! —suplicó Dick, sin poder controlarse por mucho más tiempo. Se aferró a él alcanzándolo por los hombros, su niño bramó de dolor como si lo quemara y el acróbata lo soltó y se replegó. —Dami, por favor. Sólo dime…¿por qué…? —su hermanito vació el contenido de sus pulmones, evadió su mirada. Las marcas de los dedos de Dick, se quedaron impresas sobre su estampa. Aquella fue la confirmación que necesitaban pues sabían que algunas consecuencias de la "abstinencia" tenían que ver con sentir tu cuerpo atravesado por cientos de agujas al mas mínimo roce y esa certeza (de que todo este tiempo él se había estado drogando) estrujó dolorosamente su corazón.

—Quiero que entienda la clase de monstruo que dejó en libertad y te reemplazaría por Drake, pero tu estatura y complexión son más parecidas a las de Garib. No te preocupes, el "cerdo" era Gorayeb, así que estarás bien.

—¿Qué…? —Dick sudó frío, él volvió con lo requerido: grilletes para los tobillos, cuello y la larga cadena que pasaría por detrás inmovilizando su cuerpo.

.

Cicatrices.

.

Imposible no verlas, tocarlas o pensarlas comparando los archivos que recientemente había visto con las heridas más añejas en el jovencito. Todas las víctimas de la bodega desfilaron de nueva cuenta por su cabeza y es que ahora él parecía todos y a la vez ninguno.

—¿Podrías ayudar con el resto, Batman? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

El Caballero de la Noche no comentó nada. Se limitó a tomar la pequeña pieza de metal que creaba hologramas de lo último que hubiera escaneado y tras activarla. La cueva desapareció y estaban en la bodega.

.

.

.

Alfred dijo sentirse sumamente mareado, Tim presionó su hombro y observó lo que hacían sin entender _¿Para qué carajo le habrá arrojado una memoria USB?_ Batman permaneció en las sombras, los brazos cruzados, el gesto contrito, él y Dickface estaban así o más perdidos. A nada de ponerse a llorar o gritar, pero no hubo tiempo para el interludio.

Su Demonio, sombrío como él solo comenzó a narrar.

—Las mesas con los cadáveres de los niños eran esas de allá, los chicos drogados, tan apartados de sí mismos que no se enteraron de que alguien llegaba a ayudarlos, estaban por acá. Yuri Demir, seré yo así que les sirvo desnudo y de pie…—todos se congelaron en el acto.

Ponerse en el lugar de la víctima, no era precisamente su fuerte.

—Cuando llegué y observé por la rendija en la ventana de arriba, Garib lo llevaba a ese rincón de allá…—Damian miró a Richard, ordenando con un movimiento de rostro que siguiera con su pantomima.

Él no quería moverse pero entendía que de alguna manera, "esto" era importante para comprender por qué se maltrataba tanto.

 _¿Fueron los cuerpos casi idénticos al suyo? ¿El que su padre lo hubiera golpeado? ¿O en realidad, ese sujeto era tan malvado que lo tenía devastado?_ —comenzó a caminar, acercándose a él, sin hablarle o tocarlo.

Había similitudes en las heridas de sus cuerpos. Los que estaban "muertos" los que sacaron de las fosas, tenían las mismas cicatrices que justo ahora, encontraba en su hermano. _¿Cómo no las notó antes?_ _¿Era porque estaban en lugares privados?_ la parte baja de su espalda, la zona interna de los muslos. En el cuello, tobillos y muñecas (gracias a los grilletes) advertía ahora el fantasma de alguna herida previa.

 _¿Damian estuvo preso? ¿Fue una víctima de ese sujeto?_

 _¿Y si sucedió así, a que edad lo tuvo?_

Apenas si tenía diez cuando llegó a la mansión y si lo pensaba de manera obsesa, su comportamiento distaba mucho del de alguna persona normal pero cuadraba con víctimas de abuso.

Su agresividad, su aversión, su nula capacidad de sentir empatía o compasión.

 _¿Por qué no lo dedujo antes? ¿Por qué Damian no se los explicó?_

—Hazlo lento. —solicitó cortando su línea de sus pensamiento.—Garib gustaba de ver mientras su _hermano_ se "preparaba" —obedeció, sintiendo la sangre congelarse al interior de sus venas y el instinto guerrero escurrirse como gelatina.

 _¡Quería abrazarlo, gritarlo, golpearlo…maldecirse por no haberlo notado!_

 _._

Jason estaba ahora de espaldas a la pared y cuando lo alcanzaron, Damian comentó que de manera "real" lo pondrían de rodillas fijando los grilletes de sus tobillos y muñecas con aquellas horquillas en el piso. No podría levantarse, ni tampoco mover un solo músculo con libertad. Lo efectuó (para reafirmar su punto) y observaron con vacilación las tiernas formas de su jovencito, doblarse hasta adquirir la posición requerida. Los músculos marcados por el ejercicio, la curva de su cintura, las fuertes caderas, el nacimiento de los glúteos, su _entrada irritada_ y supieron que a cuatro patas sólo dos cosas eran las que podían pasar.

Que Garib lo penetrara mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos lo obligaba a regalarle la mamada de su vida a Gorayeb.

Damian pegó el rostro a la hombría de su hermano mayor, aspiró la superficie y Jason sintió arcadas en la boca del estómago. Richard tiró de sus cadenas, separándolo del mercenario pero al hacerlo, el trasero de su joven hermano rozó su entrepierna. Tuvo el impulso de patearlo y golpearlo (por exponerse de una manera tan cruel y provocarlos) hasta que ya no se moviera, pero no llegó a efectuarlo.

El engendro de Bruce y Thalía, sonrió satisfecho y quizá algo anhelante con su fechoría. Se levantó a duras penas pues la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a ser cuestionable, además del sudor y la palpitante media erección. Arrastró sus cadenas, destruyendo "lo que representaban" (Garib y Gorayeb) con la mirada y a ninguno de los dos le quedó la menor duda del "por qué los asesinó"

—No se desmayen todavía, aún no he terminado…

—¡¿Es que hay más?!—preguntó Drake atónito en su silla. Alfred ya había cubierto sus labios con un pañuelo blanco (para no vomitar), tenía la calva perlada por el sudor y los movimientos que describía eran lentos y erráticos. Todo "esto" era demasiado para él y el menor lo sabía así que medió.

—Tal vez quieras buscar a Titus, Pennyworth y Batcow para darles un baño, Al.

—Volvió a usar mi nombre…

—¿De que otra manera habría de llamar a mi abuelo?—Alfred sonrió y el chico lo imitó tratando de lucir amable pero seguía estando desnudo, teniendo los ojos rojos, las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo bañado en sudor y la piel ardiente por alguna desconocida razón.

 _¿Estaba en shock por abstinencia a las drogas?_ Si lo dejaba salir todas las noches desde hacía diez días, _¿Desde entonces las consumía? ¿Inhalaba, ingería o se inyectaba? ¿Cómo hizo para pagarlas, si de todos era el único que nunca cargaba efectivo?_ Demasiado joven para usar tarjetas de crédito, creído para tener una de débito, "importante" para cargar con billetes o monedas. _¿Vendería algo o se usó como pago?_ Valdría una fortuna con esa belleza exótica que presumía y aunque ya había mirado todo lo que jamás hubiera querido observar, se obligó a buscar sus ojos sin vacilar. Verdes, imposiblemente bellos pues podía ver todos los matices en ellos. Amabilidad, gentileza, temor, dolor, odio, rechazo…

—Estoy bien…—aseguró, tomando entre las suyas las manos de su mentor. —usé una solución de cocaína al tres por ciento, comencé con diez pero gradualmente la he ido disminuyendo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritó Bruce, sin dar crédito a lo oído

—Las agujas están en mi cuarto, ten cuidado si piensas limpiarlo.

—Pp…pero…¿Cómo es que usted?

—Madre me enseñó a soportar toda clase de situación.

—¿Y qué situación es esta, señor?

—Una que no te deberá preocupar más. ¿Puedes subir tu solo, abuelo?

—¡Claro que puedo!—rezongó intentando concederle algunos puntos al menor. Su padre lo ayudaría, sus hermanos lo apoyarían. Esta era una situación como muchas otras sólo que en lugar de un demente con una bomba atómica tratando de borrar la ciudad del mapa. Era un maldito que abusaba de niños. Suspiró para sus adentros, levantándose de su asiento, estarían bien, de alguna manera, ellos siempre se encontraban bien.

—Sólo prométame una cosa jovencito.

—Lo que sea.

—Jure que nos volveremos a ver.

—Palabra de honor… (Bruce se puso aún más tenso. Sabía que los "asesinos" no tienen honor y por tanto la suya, era una promesa hueca)

.

.

.

Timothy lo acompañó escaleras arriba pues Damian estaba ocupado siendo liberado de sus cadenas y vistiendo su cuerpo. El pantalón negro parecía estar de más ya que lo habían visto todo, incluyendo su sexo, grueso, viril y lleno.

—¿Terminaste, Damian?—preguntó su padre, apegándose a las condiciones del trato.

—Solo un detalle más...

—¿¡Qué…!?—inquirió furioso pues él también notó lo que habían hecho los otros. Era una víctima de abuso que consumía drogas para tratar de olvidar el dolor. Lo internaría en una unidad médica, buscaría a los mejores psicólogos, lo llevaría…

—Pregunta incorrecta, Batman. —interrumpió. —No es qué, sino quién...—enunció, mirándolo de manera perversa.

—El sujeto del cabello plateado.

—¡Papá…! —Bruce y sus hermanos sintieron una punzada de horror al escuchar eso ultimo. Damian no se retractó por el contrario, reafirmó.

—Él estaba exactamente en ese lugar de ahí, observando la fiesta con una erección enhiesta. No es que le fascinen los niños en general, lo que le excita es romperlos, usarlos, desecharlos y por tanto, no le molestó que Garib y Gorayeb se divirtieran con sus cuerpos.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste así?—cuestionó dudoso.

—Él me pidió que lo hiciera _cada vez que en la intimidad, lo viera._ Es un asesino profesional y te aseguro que está muy por encima de tu capacidad.

—¿¡Entonces, si tiene que ver con la liga de los asesinos!?—inquirió rogando porque Damian recobrara el dominio de sí mismo.

—Conmigo para ser más precisos. Toma la tarjeta de memoria Drake, introdúcela en la computadora.

—¡No…!—fue la única respuesta que brotó de sus labios. Damian se acercó a él. Locura más allá de las drogas se había apoderado de su persona. Los movimientos arrebatados propios de un desquiciado.

Alguien desesperado, alterado, _resignado…_

—Entonces, deja que lo haga yo. —le quitó la USB de las manos y la introdujo en el lector de la computadora.

Archivos aunados a los que ya habían visto mostraban a un nuevo niño.

—¿Cómo lo describirían ustedes? —preguntó eufórico. —¿No estaban jugando a atrapar al bandido? Se las pondré fácil. Él me buscó, yo lo encontré, traté de aniquilarlo pero entonces… Batman lo liberó.

—¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?! —gritó el patriarca, pues los otros tres ya tenían las gargantas secas y los ojos anegados en llanto.

—Madre me la obsequió el día que me dejó aquí contigo. Dijo que debía mostrarte el contenido única y exclusivamente si es que llegaba a encontrarme _papá._

—¡Yo soy tu padre!

—Por accidente y sabes bien que jamás debías conocerme.

—Damian…

—Déjame terminar. Papá me entrenó como asesino pero también se "obsesionó" conmigo. Yo no entendía lo que hacía hasta que llegamos a "esto" —señaló las cadenas y sus hermanos lo escucharon atónitos. No sabían hacia dónde mirar _¿La crónica fotográfica de una serie de abusos que culminaban en violación? ¿O el chico drogado que creían conocer y que aparentemente estaba resignado a volverse a perder?_

—Solía decir que yo era demasiado "lindo, frágil, maleable" desnudaba mi cuerpo con el filo de sus espadas y a veces me abría heridas que con delicia lamía. Los "juegos" obviamente, podían aplicar a la inversa. Soy bueno con el manejo de cuchillos y un experto con la espada japonesa ¿Recuerdan?

—No…—pronunció Dick, a punto de caer rendido.

—Y el idilio de _amor_ se habría extendido por la actualidad de no ser porque R'as comenzó a entrenarme y se extrañó por la forma en que tendía a comportarme. Quería encamarme con La Cabeza del Demonio al término de cada entrenamiento. _¿No era eso lo que se acostumbraba? ¿No era esa la forma de comprobar mis talentos en mas de un terreno? ¿No era para eso que yo fui creado?_ Cuando traté de empotrarlo luego de varias sesiones de estiramiento me derribó al piso y preguntó por mi grotesco pensamiento.

"¿¡Quién te enseñó, dónde aprendiste eso!?"

Madre, siempre estaba con sus experimentos, intentando duplicarme, mejorarme. El soldado perfecto, creo que ya antes les había compartido ese cuento.

Mi respuesta fue honesta, sincera: "Papá"

R'as me golpeó hasta quitarme lo "lindo" y recordó, que yo no tenía ningún padre. Claro que sí, respondí entre sollozos, limpiando la sangre de mi rostro.

Él lo era. Me dijo que lo era.

—Dios…—Bruce cayó de rodillas por delante de sus hijos. Damian ni siquiera lo miró. Se concentraba en un punto muerto de la pared de piedra.

—Los ejércitos de R'as al Ghul lo persiguieron, la noche entera y yo no entendía _¿Por qué, ya no lo querían? ¿Qué dije mal? ¿Qué estaba mal?_ Nadie intentó explicarme, tan solo me enviaron a mi habitación y como habrán de imaginar. Eso fue un grave error. Papá se ocultaba ahí y me secuestró.

Cadenas, grilletes, heridas que ya no se sentían placenteras comenzaron a poblar mi piel morena.

Me culpó durante "años" por algo que no entendía como traición. _¿Era un secreto? ¡Jamás me pidió que ocultara lo nuestro!_ pero aprendí a base de golpes a ser menos que un perro. Me drogo, me hizo probar de todo pues temía que en base a mi instrucción pudiera escaparme y juro ante Dios que nunca jamás dejé de intentarlo.

Esas fotos, donde estoy siendo violado, golpeado y cortado, se las enviaba de tanto en tanto a Thalía y R'as. Él me lo hacía también pero como aclaré, le excitaba que otros profanaran mi piel.

El futuro heredero, el príncipe, la Cabeza del Demonio.

Roto, marchito, contaminado.

¿Creen que alguna vez me asusté por su vida promiscua? He tenido más amantes que todos ustedes, pero necesito estar golpeado y drogado para disfrutarlo.

.

.

.

Richard y Jay volvieron el estómago en ese momento, Timothy se obligó a revisar el rollo fotográfico entero. _¿Que edad tenía cuando sucedió?_ Siete, ocho, parecía de nueve en las últimas diez.

—Dejen de llorar y de mirarme con lástima porque sigo sin terminar.

—Te asesinó…—pronunció Tim deteniendo sus indagaciones en la última imagen. Damian sonrió impresionado, ofendido e indignado porque obviamente, _¿Quien de los tres tendría estómago para soportar las salvajadas que le hicieron?_

—Las heridas en mi cuerpo por lo precario del encierro ya no sanaban, se infectaban con facilidad y mi adicción a las drogas además del maltrato físico y psicológico trajeron otra serie de complicaciones. Thalia y R'as, también nos habían encontrado.

Mi lugar de reposo durante tres años, fue otra maldita cueva.

Debajo de ella había mantos acuíferos y cuando Papá sintió que ya no respiraba y que le hablaba a un cadáver, confesó que los mataría a todos. Mi madre, mi abuelo, mi perro que no era tal, sino una bestia a la que nombré Goliath.

Mataría a cada ser que me hubiera amado por habernos separado y obligarlo a compartirme y maltratarme hasta asesinarme. Besó mis labios con decoro, ató mis miembros y colocó en mi pecho una pesada roca para deshacerse de mi cuerpo.

Yo no quería morir así.

Pero tampoco quería seguir viviendo así...

Los mantos acuíferos resultaron tener residuos de las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro. Mis heridas desaparecieron, mi sangre se desintoxicó, la mente por el contrario conservó todo aquel horror.

Thalía me encontró a la mañana siguiente, me llevó de regreso a la fortaleza de mi abuelo y confesó que se había escapado Deathstroke. La Cabeza del Demonio le asestó una cuchillada en el ojo, atravesó su pecho con el filo de su arma pero aquel era el mejor asesino de todos.

Por eso me entregaron a él, junto con otros reclutas a la tierna edad de tres. Cuando fuera mayor e hiciera algo más interesante que apenas sostener mi peso el abuelo me entrenaría y mi madre observaría. ¿Que pena que tuvieran que pasar cuatro años para eso, no es cierto? Que de entre todos, "yo me convirtiera en su favorito" El mas osado, intrépido, arriesgado, además de dotado.

—Damian…—enunció Bruce, con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Madre juró que bajo tu cuidado y en tu Ciudad jamás lograría encontrarme y que si así lo hiciere, tú y solo tú, lograrías derrotarlo. R'as se mostró de acuerdo, eres el mejor guerrero que jamás ha visto, conocido o formado. ¿¡Pero qué fue lo que hiciste, Batman!? ¡Me golpeaste a mi! ¡LE DISTE LO QUE MÁS EXCITABA A ÉL!

—¡Estabas sangrando por más de una herida, ya habías asesinado a dos personas, te encontrabas en shock!

—¡PORQUE ME RECONOCIÓ! —gritó asustándolos a todos. —Llevo tres años contigo y sin embargo sigo peleando como un asesino. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Él me entrenó durante siete años!

Aún en el exilio nos seguíamos enfrentando. Sabe a la perfección como camino, pienso y me muevo. Se relamió de gozo mientras liberaba a esos niños y recreaba en mi mente, todo lo que hizo conmigo.

—Dami, por favor…—suplicó Dick, pero el menor no tenía temple para escuchar ninguna otra voz.

—Protegí al inocente como tú me enseñaste y claro que los asesiné porque me prometí a mi mismo lo que en su momento debió prometerse Jay.

"Ningún otro niño, vivirá lo que yo"

¿Qué te has prometido tú, Batman? ¿Ningún otro niño perderá a sus padres? Pero aquí estoy yo, perdiéndote día a día porque la única verdad es que me odias.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —afirmó con honestidad.

—Lo será, porque no voy a arriesgarme a que cumpla con su palabra. Asesinará a todos los que traten de separarnos o en su defecto seguirá aniquilando a mis _reemplazos._

—¡DAMIAN, NO! —gritó Jason, pero era bastante tarde para refrenarlo.

—Ninguno de ustedes puede, ni va a asesinarlo. Y el solo pensar que llegue a "tocarlos" me produce asco. Yo, pude hacerlo en aquel instante, estaba en shock como ya has declarado y por tanto mis lealtades se encontraban divididas. Mi balanza se inclinaba hacia ti, padre. Pero no más…

He pasado noche tras noche, recordando, recreando y se que me odiarás por el resto de tus días ahora que vas a escucharlo: Lo amo.

—¡NO!—vociferó su padre.

—Lo deseo, lo extraño, me fascina ser por él maltratado…

—¡CALLA!—gritó Tim y Damian sonrió al saber, que al fin lo había ó con su alegato.

—El traje de Robin, lo dejé en la casa del que me consiguió la droga. No te pongas violento con Wilkes, cree que se trata de un Cossplay. ¿Podrías culparlo? Según sus palabras: el Robin original, no usaba espadas, capuchas, ni vomitaba diez groserías por cada cuatro palabras. Como sea, no tenía idea de lo mucho que extrañaba volver a ser "reclamado" es joven, pero te aseguro que está bien dotado.

—¡Por favor…!—insistió Dick, en lo que suponía era un intento por dejar de escucharlo. Lo haría, se iría, aunque extrañaría verlos en sus trajes de guerreros.

 _¿Por qué jamás intentó meterse en su lecho? ¿Los respetaba? ¿Le importaban?_

Si, era eso. Los amaba y por eso los dejaba.

—Díganle a Alfred que regresé con mi madre. Si no se entrometen, dudo que vuelva a "asesinarme"

—D…—pronunció Night, pero no logró evitar que subiera a la motocicleta y desapareciera.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
